The compliment of a lifetime
by SpecialAgentC
Summary: Max is confused on what she should focus on. Fang of course jumps in and helps. Mild Faxness. I hope ya like it! Constructive criticism welcome. Rated T for safety and for later on.Luvya guys! New chapter is up!
1. kiss

**A/N: This is my first (good) fanfiction. I think. You'll have to tell me by reviewing! Sorry if my grammar is really bad. I'm still in school. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. However, I do own my crafty imagination. **

Hey, my name is Max. Yeah, Maximum Ride. The flock and I are human/bird hybrids. At the moment we are running, well actually flying from some really annoying Erasers. Those are humans who can morph into wolves at will and are really mean.

Well, I'll introduce the flock. I'm the oldest and the leader. Then there's Fang, dark, mysterious, unemotional, Fang. He's the one I kinda like. And It's not the 'just friend' type of a like. But the fact that I'm telling that to a total stranger scares me. I mean he's nice but, the flock is my family. He's like a brother, not a boyfriend.

Anyway, then there's Iggy. He's blind, but still incredibly aware, an amazing cook, and a little bit of a pyro. Wait, he's a lot of a pyro.

Next is Nudge. She's, well, she's a chatter mouth. Nudge just can't shut-up. Which is quite annoying sometimes. But still she's smart.

Then there's the Gasman. His name is kinda self explanatory. Plus he and his sister, Angel, are the only blood relatives among us.

Ya, Angel. She's my baby, wait not literally! She's really sweet, and she can mind read which is nice for her not so much for others.

Yep, that's it.

Back to the annoying Erasers that are chasing us. We lost them a little while back but they always find us.

I looked around at the flock. The younger ones were tired. However, the others seemed to be fine. Still, we needed to rest.

I did a little 360 in the air. It was pretty wooded below. We could land there up ahead, I thought, looking at a small clearing.

"Hey everybody," they all looked at me, "we gonna land up there for the night," I said pointing to the area I had spotted.

When we landed, I could tell I made the right decision to stop. Angel and Nudge were practically sleep walking. The Gasman was struggling to keep straight and alert, but was failing.

"I'll take first watch," I announced.

"No, I will," said Fang out of the blue.

"No, you won't," I glared at him. "You need your sleep," I retorted.

"And you don't?" was the reply.

"It's my watch, and that's final," I said in a commanding voice. He gave up and layed down, though not going to sleep.

Sheesh, he was acting so weird lately. Now all of a sudden he cares about me. If I'm eating enough, if I'm hurt, if I'm getting enough sleep. It was so embarrassing. What was more embarrassing was he was right. I wasn't getting enough sleep, not that I'd ever admit that to him.

_Maybe he cares about you because he has the same feelings for you as you do for him._

Voice, shut-up. I don't need your input right now. And I don't think He likes me like that anyway.

I sat down on a near-by log. What was I going to do about my feeling. I didn't want to go straight out and say 'Fang I love you'. That would be totally stupid.

I shook my head. What am I thinking. I need to be focusing on the flock and apparently saving the world. Besides what if he did have the same feelings as me. What if I did tell him. What would the flock say? I guess I've always been the mother figure but really. I was still young.

I shoved the thoughts away. I looked around. This place was actually pretty good. There was a stream nearby. I could here it. Plus there was a ton of cover. Even if Erasers did find them. It would be hard to know exactly where we were if we were quiet.

I looked at the flock. My eyes lastly resting on Fang. Why did It always come to him?

_You should tell him._

Why did this freakish voice keep chiming in? I hated it. Though I couldn't truthfully say it was misleading me. I really wish I could say that.

Ok voice, when should I tell him then?

Of coarse it didn't answer. I began to grumble. Slightly loud, I guess.

"What's wrong?" said Fang quietly, sitting up.

"Why do you care?" I said frowning.

"Because you're important."

silence.

"Fang, do..do you think I'm attractive? At all?" I said quietly.

Hey I said I didn't want to ask him right out, didn't I?

"Um...perhaps."

"Seriously. I value your opinion. How much?"

He looked at me blankly.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said.

"No, you asked. I'll answer. This is just awkward," he said.

I nodded. He got up and sat next to me on the log. My heart started to beat faster.

"You have your own sort of attractiveness. Your power relies on brains, not beauty. Your attractiveness relies on competence, not helplessness. You get stronger, not weaker in the face of adversity." **(A/N: I actually got that bit from a book review for a book I was reading. So, I don't own it. I tweaked it, but still)**

"Plus, you're still physically attractive," Said Fang.

I just looked at him. That was the longest speech I had ever heard him say. It was scary how much we shared between just us.

"Wow, that was really nice," I said.

"It was supposed to be," said Fang barely audible, turning away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

This was taking a turn I didn't expect. At least at the moment. Why does this have to happen when we're on the run?

_It's destiny, let it happen._

I didn't answer.

"Never Mind," he said.

What!? I thought he was going to tell me something. Well, important.

"No, what were you going to say," I urged

He turned to look at me. "Max, I said it because you deserve every compliment. You deserve anything you want. I mean you've kept the flock together through this whole thing."

"oh."

"I don't think I do that well of a job," I said.

What was he leading at? I'm wanting to say I love him and he isn't making it easy. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way.

_Just keep watching._

Just keep watching! I thought. I'm not in a movie theater! This is my life!

No answer

"That's another reason why I said it. You never compliment yourself."

silence.

"I can't believe you think I'm hot!" I said snickering.

"Shut-up, and keep it down," said Fang, blushing

I made a face

"Besides, There are things that need to be said."

Fang looked straight into my eyes.

Suddenly we were very close.

Fang gently pulled away some of my loose locks of hair.

My heart was doing cartwheels.

He leaned down and gently covered his lips with mine.

**A/N: Haha, a bit of a cliffy. I hope you like it. If you do, don't worry it's not done yet. I think the next chapter will have a bit of humor in it. Please review! I won't keep writing until I have at least five reviews. Thank you:D**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Soon my ducks, soon. I know everybody hates these. I'm almost done with the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming! **  



	3. Angel better stop reading my mind!

**A/N: I'm back again! Hehe. I found this chapter quite humorous. I hope you do to. Also if you have any suggestions for writing humor? I would really appreciate it! I think my next MR fanfic will be under humor. :p Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: (sniffle) I...I don't own it!!!!(bursts out crying)**

_Recap:_

_Fang looked straight into my eyes._

_Suddenly we were very close._

_Fang gently pulled away some of my loose locks of hair. _

_My heart was doing cartwheels._

_He leaned down and gently covered his lips with mine._

_End Recap._

Warmth flooded my lips, my skin, my bones, my whole body. But it didn't end there. Fang started to kiss me more passionately, and I started to kiss back. I felt as if I was melting and my worries were being washed away.

Fang pulled away, knowing if we didn't stop, Iggy would wake up and give some pain in the ass comment. I looked at his dark eyes. His face was smooth, calm, but his eyes were dancing. Almost mischievously. His mouth quivered into a small smile. I smiled back and gave him a loving hug. He hugged back and began to stroke my hair, calmly. It was almost as good as the kiss.

I gave an inward yawn, and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt at peace, as I drifted off to sleep.

I didn't wake up in Fang's arms, thankfully. That would have caused some very embarrassing talk amongst the flock. However, I did end up beside Fang. Once again I was lucky because a) I wasn't inches away from him b) He was facing away from me, and c) I wake up before everybody else. I lucked out this time. Still I would have to block Angel out of my mind, which let me tell you, It's harder than it sounds. If you make one little slip, and put your guard down, she's in. I know what you're thinking, and yes I've told her not to read the flock's minds. But, no. No. She takes after me and is stubborn, determined, and all around curious.

I got up and went over to Iggy.

"Hey, Ig. Wake up. I need you to fix breakfast." He didn't wake up. I was about to say it again, when Iggy muttered.

"Max, If you don't let us sleep, you'll regret it."

I gave a little sigh. I might as well give them sleep. Maybe I could take a bath in the stream. I dug in my bag for my towel and a sponge. Don't ask me why I have a sponge. Though I didn't have soap, I wouldn't have used it anyway. I think it's wrong to use soap in a water source.

So I walked to the pool of water and striped. It would have to be a quick bath. I didn't want the entire flock to wake up to find me naked. _Especially _not Fang. I quickly got in, swam a bit then got all the grim off me with the sponge.**(A/N: The sponge is so totally random! Please don't ask!) :)**

**Fang P.O.V**

My eyes opened. I turned over to stare at grass. I sat up quickly

"_Where's Max?" I thought. "That's it. This is the last time I wake up after her."_

I mean I knew Max could take care of herself, but I at least wanted to know where she was. I got up and surveyed the camp. Everything was in order, so Erasers couldn't have gotten her. I walked from the camp a little.

"Max," I called. I heard some water, and started toward that. "Max!" "Max, where are you?"

**Max's P.O.V**

Fang! No, I don't need this now! Where the hell is my towel! It was right over there with my clothes. Oh ya. I moved to the other side.

I slipped.

Get out! Get out!

I clamored out and got the towel around me, just as Fang got to the pool. I whipped around to see a very red Fang. He looked as if he could be the mascot for Red Lobster! Seriously!

He cleared his throat. "Um, there you are. I was, uh, looking for you. I, I'll go back to camp," he said turning back.

"No, just turn around while I change. Besides I want to talk to you in private."

He nodded and turned around. Once I had put on my underwear and pants on, I started on my bra(don't even say anything) and shirt.

"Alright, I'm decent."

He turned around as I was pulling on my shoes. I went over to his side and beckoned him to sit down.

"Last night was...amazing." He blushed slightly. "But really I would rather keep...us from the flock. At least for a while. He nodded in agreement. I smiled and got up, grabbing my towel. He got up and we started back to camp. Everybody was up by now obviously wondering where we were. As we walked up to them everybody was staring at us awkwardly.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully trying not to show my discomfort. Fang had that down to perfection.

"Ig, if you don't start breakfast, I will," I said at last.

"Alright, alright," he said digging in his pack to reveal wrapped sausages and pancakes. We all immediately sat down. As I was wolfing down my food, I felt someone looking at me. It was Angel. Angel! The one I didn't want giving me strange looks! I just stared at her.

"What!?" I said, irritated. She just smiled. Her eyes looking incredibly mischievousness. Her eyes went from Fang to me. My fists clenched.

"Angel, might I have a moment. Privately?" I asked nicely enough but still kept my voice stern. We got up and walked out of the flock's earshot.

"Angel, have you been digging in my mind again?" I questioned.

She of course put on her most angelic face and said "No, Max."

I glared at her. "Fine." I walked back with angel behind me. Everybody was done.

"Max," piped up Gazzy, "Where are we going to go now?"

"Yeah are we going to go to a hotel? I love hotels. This is a nice place though. The grass is soft. There are also a lot of birds. I love to hear them sing. Have you heard them? They're songs are so beauti--"

Iggy smothered her with his hand and gave her a light noogy. I smiled.

"I think we're going to stay here a few days. I want everybody to wash in that stream. It's clean. No soap though. After everybody's done we can relax, play games, sleep, eat, pluck your nose hairs, I don't care, just try to be quiet. I don't think Erasers will be able to find us, if they can't see or hear us. Ready, go," I said.

Angel decided to take a bath first. I was of course voted to keep watch while they did their thing. It was boring, until something annoying popped up.

_You shouldn't stay here long. Erasers can still find you. Two more days._

Whatever. I was only going to stay that long anyway. Stupid voice, I'm way ahead on the protection of the flock. I have to be. I have to keep them safe. No mater what.

Angel walked pass me, pink and gleaming. That water was pretty cold, but it was summer. Next came Gazzy, then Nudge, and eventually even Iggy walked pass me to wash. I could hear laughing. At least they were having fun. Iggy walked by.

"I'm done," he said.

A moment later Fang was coming toward me.

"You know, you don't have to stand guard."

"Someone might come and sneak a peek."

"Who? You?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but he was gone. Oh, he was going to pay for that, trust me. A little later. He came by.

"I'm going to get you for what you said," I spoke quietly. He stopped.

"Yeah, I was thinking of a way to apologize. And the only thing that came to mind was this."

He kissed warmly, pushing me back a little. My whole body went warm. My lips were especially tingly. When he pulled away I totally regretted it. I began to pull him back onto my lips again. He looked at me.

"So, you do like it."

I nodded. "We should kiss more often."

He grinned. And was..was that a laugh? "Now don't jump on me."

I gave him an over offended look. Followed by a I-would-do-no-such-thing look.

He returned a yeah-whatever look.

We walked back to camp. It looked like everybody was waiting for us. I looked at them and before I could say anything. They started to sing...

"Fang and Max, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Angel, Nudge, even Gazzy, and Iggy were singing! I could feel a dark red blush come over me. I knew Fang looked like a beet to.

**A/N: Ha! I loved this chapter! I hope you did too. For my next update, I wont require an amount of reviews, but they are always well received. Also, was it funny? That was one of my goals. Thanks a bunch:D**


	4. Another Authors Note, sorry

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm having major writers block! I'm really stuck so I haven't updated. I mean I'm trying to develop an interesting plot, and it's really hard. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Help! Please!**


	5. New chapter YAYOverreaction and Erasers

**A/N: I am SOOO SORRY about not updating. I hope you don't hate me! I hope you like this chapter. I know I do. Have fun and don't forget those reviews! TANX!:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, nuff said.**

Trust me on this, having your family(excluding Fang, thank God!) totally rat you out is so...so...so awkward. I mean I knew Angel knew, but why did she have to tell everybody! I was mortified and on the verge of tears. Of course I didn't cry, I took off. As I did I heard Fang say, "Great." to the rest of the flock, and then took off after me.

My emotions: rage, embarrassment, you know.

Wait, why am I feeling this way!?

_Because you didn't want the flock, your friends, your family singing about your private life._

Oh, ya. But really It isn't that bad. Of course I'm embarrassed, but look at Fang. All he showed was a blush. I overreacted.

I felt Fang come up beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, but I totally overreacted. Then I ran away. Since when does Maximum Ride run away from a conflict," I paused. "I'm sorry."

He looked startled, then turned to me. "For what?" he asked.

"For being so stupid," I said and started to land in a clearing. "You being realistic, and coolheaded makes you even more irresistible." We touched grown and I make my way closer to a tree and sat down. Fang followed with a slight blush.

"Max you know you're the most cool headed person in the whole flock. Though you were a bit rash."

I grinned, and leaped to tackle him. He smiled and we began to play wrestle. Of course he pinned me down. He was stronger. And he barely showed his muscle movement(Twitching muscles and such hint at their next move). I swear, If I don't practice my sparring, my skills will become rusty. Not to worry about that though. I'm sure Erasers will have found us in a few days.

Anyway, he ended on top, as always. We just stared at each other for a moment, The he leaned down and gently kissed me. I saw my opportunity and took it. Since his legs were off to the right of mine, I swung my legs up with all my force and rolled till' I was on top of him. Then to ensure he wouldn't try the same thing to me, I took my right leg and put it over his. Basically, I straddled him. Oh, may I also mention, I hadn't broke the kiss. Cool huh? I actually learned the move from Iggy. Except for the kiss part.

Fang looked astonished. I grinned. He smiled back making my insides melt.

"I should go apologize to Angel, and everyone," I said, getting off of Fang. He nodded and I took off.

As I landed back at our campsite, I saw that everyone had dispersed. Angel was sitting near a tree, knees up to her chest. I walked over.

"Angel. Angel, sweetie." She looked up at me with tear stained eyes. I bent down.

"You're not angry anymore?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I overreacted. Besides you did me a favor by telling the flock. Will you forgive me?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. Come on, let's get the others. I need to talk to you."

We got up and got the rest of the flock. I apologized to them and then they gave me their attention.

"We should fly the coop today. I know I said one one more day, but this forest is starting to give me the creeps. I'm just getting a funny feeling."

"Ok, I'll get everything ready," that was Iggy. Everyone nodded and began to gather everything up as well. A few minutes later we were back in flight again. It felt good to have the wind flowing through each layer of feathers.

Of course in that perfect moment the voice _**had**_ to pop in and ruin it.

"_Max, go to Maryland."_

Yeah, yeah that's what it's saying! How clear. I gave a inward sigh and looked at Fang. He immediately looked back.

"The voice said Maryland. We have to go to Maryland."

He cocked one eyebrow. "I thought you had already saved the world?"

"Yeah, so did I. It's funny how right after I fix it up, It breaks itself again. Really, it needs a spanking," I said, obviously sarcastically. He smirked. I turned to see Erasers flying straight toward us. Sh-crap!

"Erasers, twelve o' clock!" I shouted into the wind. We all stopped and went into battle pose. You know, hunched, fists up. "What th-," the Erasers swerved around us. Thing are getting weirder every day. I mean I save the world then everything I know changes.

You know what?! I hate the world. I hate that I'm a mother stuck in a teenager's body. I hate that I'm different. I deal with the pain as if nothing happens. But really, I CAN'T STAND IT, ANYMORE!. I hate it when things change! That right there wasn't normal. Erasers aren't nice, they don't avoid fights, they aren't afraid of anybody or anything.

The worse thing is, that if Erasers are acting like this, then something is obviously not right.

_Maryland_. It chimed in my head again. It must all be happening there.

We were in flight again. I didn't even notice. The feeling soothed me. The air going through my feathers.

Not everything is perfect. Fang still has to update his blog. I'll remind him. Anyway, not everything is perfect but with the flock safe the world safe for now, and me in the air everything is ok. Oh, and that Fang is right beside me, backing me right up.

**A/N: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I did it! Now, really I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to make it soon. Again, I'm sooo sorry about the wait. I do want at least, say 6 more reviews before I update. Why 6? 6 kids, 6 reviews, that is how it will be. THANK YOU!!**


End file.
